Dolor de Cabeza
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Odiaban cuando lo molestaban en concentración. *2 Drabbles, KakuHidan y MadaDei*
1. KakuHidan

**·Disclaimer: **Seeh, Naruto pertenece a Kishomoto…

**·Advertencia: **Um… nada malo, solo mi pareja adorada hard; KakuHidan.

**·Nota: **Antes de que comiencen a leer, el otro cap o drabble es la misma trama pero con MadaDei. El que quiera avanzar al cap 2, puede hacerlo. Recuerden el otro es MadaDei. Este es KakuHidan.

* * *

**..Dolor de Cabeza..**

La refrescante corriente de aire, trae problemas en contar tales papeles verdes de valor en morenas manos de Kakuzu, sentado sobre una roca. No muy lejos de él, su _adorado_ compañero religioso, algo aburrido.

Hidan miraba los alrededores sin emoción. Lo único que podía hacer era molestarlo pero no tan fuerte.

― ¿Qué haces Kakuzu? ―preguntó como si le interesara, cosa contraria. Mientras con el nombrado, no tomó atención. Hidan suspiró. Levantó la violeta vista al cielo atardecido. Luego se acercó unos cuantos centímetros hacia el moreno. ―Kakuzu…

―…

No quería perder la cuenta de su recompensa.

―Kakuzu~. ―Hidan era molesto. Podría golpearlo cuando se le de la gana, pero por el momento no. ―Kakuzu~. ―esta vez dijo cantarín. ―Kakuzu, Kakuzu, Kakuzu. ―el aludido intentaba no prestarle atención, sin embargo era inútil. ―Kakuzu, Kakuzu, Kakuzu, Kakuzu, Kakuzu, Kakuzu ―no lo soportaría. Frunció el entrecejo. ―, Kuzu, Kuzu, Kuzu, Kuzu, Kuzu, Kuzu… ¡¡Kakuzu!!

― ¡¡Qué mierdas quieres!! ―hasta que explotó, distrayéndose de la cuenta de su dinero.

―Te amo. ―Hidan dibujo una sonrisa combinada de burla y ternura.

Kakuzu lo fulminó con la mirada. Arruinó el número en donde iba. Como lo detestaba. Deseaba matarlo.

Endureció su piel, y golpeó a Hidan, enviándolo hasta un árbol quedando pegado.

Hidan era su dolor de cabeza.

Regresa contar el dinero.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Qué tal? Supongo que no me he equivocado. Hidan es y siempre será el dolor de cabeza de Kakuzu x3. Lo sé, es igual al comercial (Chile) donde el mocoso llega donde la mamá y le grita: ¡Mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá!. Y la pobre señora: ¡¿Qué?!. El mocoso: Te quiero ^-^. Dan ganas de matarlo ¬¬

**[[···Dejen Review's··]]**

**[[···Jashin sama ve Todo y te puede castigar··]]**

**[[···Ayuda a que el Mundo se Yaoise con KakuHilandia···]]**

**X3**


	2. MadaDei

**·Disclaimer: **Seeh, Naruto pertenece a Kishomoto…

**·Advertencia: **Um… nada malo, solo mi otra pareja adorada; MadaDei/TobiDei.

* * *

**..Dolor de Cabeza..**

La refrescante corriente de aire, remueve tales cabellos dorados de Deidara, sentado sobre una roca, moldeando sus obras de arte. No muy lejos de él, su _adorado_ compañero enmascarado, algo aburrido.

_Tobi_ miraba los alrededores sin emoción. Lo único que podía hacer era molestarlo como de costumbre.

― ¿Qué hace senpai? ―preguntó con su vocecita fingida como si le interesara, cosa contraria. Mientras con el nombrado, no tomó atención. _Tobi_ suspiró. Levantó la rojiza vista al cielo atardecido. Luego se acercó unos cuantos centímetros hacia el rubio. ―Senpai…

―…

No quería perder la concentración en moldear su arcilla.

―Senpai~. ―_Tobi_ era molesto. Podría explotarlo cuando se le da la gana, pero por el momento no. No se dejaría llevar. ―Senpai ~. ―esta vez dijo cantarín. ― Senpai, Senpai, Senpai. ―el aludido intentaba no prestarle atención, sin embargo era inútil. ― Senpai, Senpai, Senpai, Senpai¸ Senpai, Senpai¸ Senpai ―no lo soportaría. Frunció el entrecejo. ―, Senpai, Senpai , Senpai , Senpai, Senpai, Senpai… ¡¡Senpai!!

― ¡¡Qué mierdas quieres, uhn!! ―hasta que explotó, distrayéndose sobre lo que hacía.

―Te amo. ―dijo con su voz natural. Madara de ladeó lado la cabeza, mostrando alguna ternura.

Deidara lo fulminó con la mirada. Como lo detestaba. Deseaba matarlo, pero siempre "mágicamente" sale ileso el bastardo Uchiha. No obstante, ante la declaración, aunque no es novedad, sus mejillas agarraron un tono rojizo.

Tomó su arcilla terminada, justo para mandarlo a volar como de costumbre. El azabache ya sabía lo que vendría.

Deidara pronunció la palabra mágica, enviándolo a un largo viaje por el cielo.

_Tobi _ era su dolor de cabeza.

Dio media vuelta, de camino contrario.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Qué tal? Supongo que no me he equivocado. Tobi/Madara es y siempre será el dolor de cabeza de Deidara x3.

**[[···Dejen Review's··]]**

**[[···Jashin sama ve Todo y te puede castigar··]]**

**[[···Ayuda a que el Mundo se Yaoise con KakuHilandia y MadaDeilandia··]]**

**X3**


End file.
